


Mind Games

by dirtygsanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abduction, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygsanchez/pseuds/dirtygsanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being abducted from your office building you find yourself stripped and restrained against a wall, you assume only one man can be to blame; Rick Sanchez. (but is all as it seems?)</p><p>You awoke, your mind cloudy, your senses saturated by darkness. You tried to shout, but quickly realised you had been gagged as well as blindfolded. Regaining feeling in your body you were able to ascertain you had been restrained against a wall by your ankles and wrists, left only in your underwear and spread in a star shape. How cliché, you considered, completely oblivious to the inappropriate nature of the thought until you heard what sounded like two people walking around the room and whispering lightly to each other, almost like they were squabbling over something, or someone, you reminded yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

**Mind Games.**

Battling your way through the wind and rain, you grumbled as your umbrella was blown inside out forcing you to abandon it in a nearby bin.

Entering the office you slumped at your desk with a huff. Squinting at your watch you noticed that you were over an hour late, a fact reinforced by the disapproving looks your colleagues were now giving you. Turning on your computer, you glanced up toward your Boss’ office, as you had predicted, he was standing, watching; his bulbous shape clearly visible through the blinds. Opening them, he shook his head and tapped his watch with over dramatized annoyance.

Smiling back apologetically, you returned your attention to your computer screen, opening your emails you read over the projects which had been scheduled for your work experience placement; all were disappointingly mundane. Suddenly you noticed that the general hustle and bustle of the office was missing, in fact there seemed to be no noise at all. Looking up you realised that all of your colleagues were frozen into position like perverse motionless marionettes. The sight, coupled with the eerie silence caused your stomach to un-unnervingly sink; clearly something was seriously wrong. As you got up from your desk, you experienced a strange gravity, heavy and heady, which knocked you forcefully to the floor, coercing you into a crawl. On shaking hands and knees you made your way along the adjacent corridor in an attempt to reach the nearest exit.

You were nearly there when you felt strong skeletal fingers reach around one of your ankles and tighten. Turning with a sharp squeal you saw what could only be described as a large insect; some kind of man-sized mantis with huge mandibles and towering antennae. To your surprise the thing appeared to be wearing aviator shades.  

 _“Hi, I’m Krombopulos 8.”_ It said, waving a clawed hand cheerily.

 _“What?”_ You blurted; your mind still flooded to capacity with confusion.

Before it could respond you felt a soft material bag being forced over your head by what you assumed could only be the insect’s accomplice. Screaming you flipped onto your back and thrust your fists out, hearing a stifled groan as you made contact with something reassuringly soft. Continuing to kick out you heard a confirming shout from one of your assailants as he fell heavily to what you assumed were his knees. Before you could fight any further your hood was engulfed with the unfamiliar toxic tang of Chloroform which overwhelmed and choked you, delivering you swiftly into merciful unconsciousness. 

————————————————————————————————–

You awoke, your mind cloudy, your senses saturated by darkness. You tried to shout, but quickly realised you had been gagged as well as blindfolded. Regaining feeling in your body you were able to ascertain you had been restrained against a wall by your ankles and wrists, left only in your underwear and spread in a star shape. _How cliché_ , you considered, completely oblivious to the inappropriate nature of the thought until you heard what sounded like two people walking around the room and whispering lightly to each other, almost like they were squabbling over something, _or someone_ , you reminded yourself.

Hearing the sound of what you imagined was money being counted out you began to panic, normally you enjoyed being restrained, but this was all too unknown, all too real, feeling a wave of dread course through your body, you bit down on the gag to stop your lip from quivering, there was no way you were going to display your intimidation.

Listening to one of them exit the room, you felt the other run lightly and quickly towards you.

 _“Don’t be scared.”_ Krombopulos 8 whispered. _“He told me you would enjoy it, he said he wouldn’t hurt you any more than he normally does.”_

Before you could react, you heard someone else stride into the room, commanding Krombopulos 8 to leave with a sharp click of their fingers.

Replaying the statement over in your head, it seemed so obvious to your now, how sexually charged Rick’s texts had been that week, the time distortion, the chloroform, you hadn’t even seen it coming, he was getting good, _too_ good; your intermittent game of cat and mouse was certainly evolving. Luckily and of course unbeknownst to Rick, Krombopulos 8 had now given the game away creating an entirely new and far more deliciously interesting situation. Of course there was still a small chance Krombopulos 8 wasn’t talking about Rick, but this seemed unlikely, now that you had been given the clue, you knew the minute his lips touched your skin your captor would unwittingly reveal himself.

As the thick acrid smell of smoke filled the room you felt sure you could feel Rick’s eyes scanning your semi-naked body, he was probably sitting back in a chair, you thought, his lips wrapped round a cigar, enjoying your fear. Hearing him extinguish the cigar you listened carefully as he approached. Falling to his knees you felt him begin to kiss a wet trail up your leg and inner thigh. Trembling, you realised that the placement of his lips had not given him away to the degree you had imagined; the fact he was human certainly demonstrated it wasn’t Krombopulos 8, however there was still a chance it wasn’t Rick. The idea made your disgustingly moist and more impressively, he had known it would.

Wrapping one hand around your ankle, playing with the shackles, you felt him pull back the material of your underwear with the other, allowing the tip of his finger to run gently over your swollen clit; he was teasing you. Reaching his hand up, he slowly smoothed it over your stomach before laying his palm flat on your torso and pushing your forcefully into the wall. As you felt him reach his hand between your legs to your rear to rip the thin material of your underwear down from the back, you knew for certain it was Rick; no one else enjoyed destroying your clothes with such zeal. Feeling him rip and cast the garment to one side, you shivered as he buried his face between your legs, his tongue darting in and out of you as his hands unashamedly explored every part of your exposed body.

You smiled to yourself as you realised he was lapping at you gently and delicately with faint flicks of his tongue, trying not to give himself away; usually he ate it like a man starved. You had to admit you admired his self-restraint, but at the same time you couldn’t help but wish you were suffocating him with it, watching him gasp for breath as your translucent juices dripped down his chin.

Pulling away from your soaking pussy he delicately kissed a line up your body. Circling your navel with his tongue, you felt the tip of a cold blade move up between your breasts, slicing the centre of your bra, the delicate material falling away to each side. You heard him release a slow and quite purposefully disguised moan as your naked body was fully revealed to him.

You felt the sharp blade tenderly move up your inner thigh then drop to the floor just as it was about to reach between your openly spread legs. Taking a breast in each hand you experienced him squeezing far more tightly than he was normally allowed to. You released a muffled cry into your gag as he twisted one nipple between his fingers and held the other between his teeth. The blindfold was beginning to annoy you now; it was robbing you of the sadistic pleasure on his face, an expression you always treasured.

As he slowly kissed a trail up your neck, he allowed his body to learn into you, he was still fully clothed but his shirt was tight, cold and wet, he’d obviously been caught in the rain. You could feel yourself tighten as he leaned in on top of you, compressing you against the wall. The teasing old bastard, you thought; as far as he was concerned you thought you were being violated by a stranger, he was really out of order, but you still couldn’t help but want him inside you.

Feeling him pull away, you sensed his hands moving behind your head to remove your gag. Aware you would now have the ability to speak you couldn’t resist playing along with his little game; the idea of such manipulation was simply too exquisite. As you felt him pull away the gag, you spat at him, after all it was the type of reaction he would expect and the idea of him wiping your spit from his face with a malevolent smile amused you.

 _“You sick fucking bastard!”_ You shouted, trying to pull your body from the wall. _“Who the hell are you, keep away from me! When I get out of here I’m going to find you and that fucking alien and make sure the two of you never walk or talk again!”_

Admittedly you were having difficulty keeping a straight face but you knew you were convincing enough for Rick to buy it. You longed to hear him talk, but knew he simply couldn’t if he wanted to keep up the pretense of being someone else.

Before you could continue shouting obscenities you felt his face draw near, his lips open and hovering on top of yours, silently moaning into your mouth, consuming your distress as he allowed his hand to explore between your legs, his fingers sliding slick and sinuous into you. You gasped as you felt them moving; he was picking up speed and gasped with you, watching as your body writhed against the wall, the movement causing the shackles to cut into your ankles and wrists. Enveloped by the familiar smell of late nights, stale whiskey, stifled rage and smoke, you sighed and shook with simultaneous pleasure and pain before catching yourself enjoying the violation far too much. You decided to see how far you could push Rick before he gave in to you.

 _“Why are you doing this to me?”_ you moaned weakly, _“Please don’t.”_ you gasped, forcing some tears, you felt them drip down past the blindfold, creating tracks down your cheeks. You gasped with surprise as Rick licked the salty liquid away with a growl of pleasure.

Pulling his fingers out of you and wiping them across your thigh, leaving a sticky trail, you heard him step back and fumble in his lab coat pockets. Wondering what the hell he was hiding in that damn coat of his, you decided to continue playing along.

 _“Please, if you let me go, I won’t tell anyone, I promise, I just want to go home.”_ You whispered pathetically, continuing to cry more tears. You had to force your shackles to cut into you to stop yourself smiling as you heard the familiar click of a Polaroid camera, a succession of disgraceful photos falling to the floor, ready to develop in the atmosphere. By this point you knew there was nothing you could say that would make him break away, concluding you would just have to wait until Rick couldn’t help but reveal the truth.

Hearing him cast aside the camera, you listened as he took soft steps towards you, his shirt being ripped and discarded, his trousers and belt being thrown to the floor. This in itself was frankly astounding as Rick had always remained fully clothed during your encounters. Pressing his thin nakedly warm body against yours, flattening your breasts, you spat at him again, a reaction which was swiftly greeted with a sharp slap to the side of your ass, done much harder than on previous occasions.

 _“Get the fuck away from me!”_ you screamed. An outburst which resulted in him moving his hand up to your face and clasping it over your mouth. You bit down on the side of his palm as you felt his erection slide between your legs, it was larger than you could ever remember; the filthy old bastard was obviously getting off on this.

Sliding into you with ease, he pressed you forcefully against the wall, his hand pushed hard against your mouth. As you bit harder and felt his skin give; he released a deep sigh, obviously enjoying the pain of your teeth gripping his flesh.

For a moment he stayed still inside you, the longer he stood there, up to his balls in pussy, remaining stationary, the more desperate you became to have him violently fuck you. Removing his hand from your mouth he began licking your neck. Smoothing his hand down your stomach he allowed his thumb to roll over your slippery clit, his cock still remaining static, stretching you.

As he began to roll his thumb over your clit faster, his teeth tracing your neck, his chest pressing into your stripped, spread and restrained body, you could take it no more. Pursing your lips to his ear you whispered tauntingly to him:

_“Just fuck me will you Rick.”_

Licking your lips you grinned as you felt his mouth pull away from your neck and his cock slide out from between your legs, his hands reaching behind your head to undo your blindfold.

Blinking as your eyes adjusted to the light, you felt your juices running down your leg as you were presented with the sight of Rick, a massive slick erection, a sadistic and playful grin, traces of your spit splayed across his chest and a bruise across his left cheek; he looked exactly as you had imagined he would……except something wasn’t quite right. As the realization set in you felt a bolt of nausea; this Rick had a facial scar and small bruises which intricately pattered his body.  This Rick had dark troubled eyes which seemed to compliment his wholly unwholesome smile.

Throwing himself at you, he wrapped his hand around your throat and pouted at you. _“Well, well well, expecting C-137 were you my dear?”_ He asked, allowing his sly eyes to trace your shivering body, just so you could now watch him do so.

Eyeing the bite marks on his hand, you tried to speak, but his grip on your throat was too tight. You stood still, petrified, unable to think of anything to say, submerged by a deluge of suppressed emotion, you couldn’t fathom how to respond. You knew you should be disgusted, offended, screaming, shouting and spitting at him, but still you found that you were not. Deep down within you, at your very core there was a suppressed and achingly raw aspect of you that wanted this, that had always wanted this. One look in his lurid eyes told you everything; this was clearly a Rick with no morals, something darker, sickly and more dangerous and something you suddenly wanted a taste of, badly. The stark realization of your own perversion was powerfully enlightening, if not also completely terrifying.

Allowing his hand to grip between your legs, Evil Rick slipped a finger inside you before pulling it out and taking in its scent.

 _“You, you can’t tell me you haven’t been en-enjoying yourself, all the signs would suggest otherwise.”_ He growled, forcing the finger into your mouth and watching with perverse interest as you sucked it clean. As you bit down on it, you watched an insidious smile of pleasure creep across his face, as if daring you to bite harder.

Removing his finger from your teeth he allowed his hands to fall behind you, gripping your rear and kissing you forcefully, his tongue in your mouth, raking against the sharp edges of your teeth, feeling as if it would plunge straight down your throat and choke you. He tasted of whiskey and suppressed rage; his kiss laced with the slow savor of pain. Biting your lip he slid his cock into you once again, it was still fully erect and he was still refusing to thrust inside you.

 _“I like the taste of your terror stained tears, has C-137 ever had that distinct pleasure?_ Evil Rick growled, as he simultaneously began the first of a series of hard thrusts. You had been aching for him to do it and your enthusiastic moans clearly indicated so, much to his gratified surprise.

Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, Evil Rick continued to abuse your body, fucking you so hard it was clear he wished to damage you, a desire displayed through his force and sharp guttural breaths. He was glaring at you fiercely as he thrust deeply and slowly. By this point admittedly the fear within you had been completely expelled, the vacuum filled instead with a perverse desire for this man. You motioned for him to bring his ear to your lips.

 _“I’m going to fuck you up so badly when I get off this wall; you do know that, don’t you.”_ You whispered, biting down on his earlobe, enjoying his accompanying shout of pain.

 _“I’d expect nothing less, Rick’s told me all about you.”_ He laughed, pounding faster now, your ass being slammed up against the wall as he continued to glower at you.

 _“You’re going to need to go to the hospital, once I’m finished with you.”_ You threatened. _“But I’m not going to take you, even when you plead and beg me to. Trust me, it will make today look like a fucking picnic.”_

 _“Fucking bitch!”_ Evil Rick hissed, punching the wall beside your head as he was brought to premature climax by your threats, the orgasm practically shocking him into rigidity as his inner muscles rippled and constricted his cum flooding inside you, in sharp bursts as he fought to catch his breath.

Falling back from you, his erection dissipating, you laughed before biting your lip, suddenly aware that you were still chained to the wall and therefore it probably wasn’t the best idea to irritate this particular Rick.

Sitting down in the seat opposite you, naked and sweating, a glistening semi-erection still visible, Evil Rick re-lit his cigar, inhaling deeply as he watched his cum drip down your inner thighs and onto the floor with undisguised satisfaction.  

 _“I’m gonna make C-137 lick that up later.”_ He laughed, gesturing at the floor with his cigar.

 _“First, you’re going to finish smoking, get on your knees and finish me off with your mouth.”_ You declared, your adrenaline suddenly spiking your confidence.

 _“You, you’re hardly in a position to make such demands, are you sweetie?”_ Evil Rick smirked, raising an eyebrow.

_“You do want me to tell Rick, MY Rick about every sordid part of this don’t you?”_

Your logic was clearly sound as it prompted Evil Rick to immediately fall to his knees before you.

 _“My, aren’t you fucking precious?”_ He growled sarcastically before moving his tongue between your legs and allowing it to tease and suck your clit, slipping his finger up inside you and moving in and out in time to the movements of his lips and your grinding hips.

 _“You love the taste of your own cum, don’t you?”_ You questioned breathlessly as you could feel yourself reaching climax, overwhelmed by the grotesque beauty of the entire situation.

 _“Not nearly as much as you will.”_ He grinned, slipping a slick digit into your ass, watching your eyes as you began to shake, tightening around his finger as he clawed your thigh and lapped at your clit. Feeling yourself overcome you closed your eyes, licking your lips as you felt him move his mouth up your body, his fingers still moving inside you. His face smoothing past your navel then nipple, you held out moaning his name until he had raised himself to eye-level so that you could lock eyes and moan into his mouth.

Catching your breath, you watched with amusement as Evil Rick’s erection started to harden again, encouraged by the sound of his name being called.

 _“Are we going to be here all night?”_ you gasped, watching the fleshy head expand.

 _“We’ll be here as long as it URRP takes.”_ Evil Rick stated frankly, running his tongue over the contours of your lips, before backing away and picking up his cigar.

_After all, there are so many ways I can restrain you against this wall, maybe I’ll flip, flip you round, indulge in some, in a little anal, you’ll certainly be able to bite me less.”_

_“Where the hell are we?”_ You asked, your eyes tracing the room, your mind becoming clearer as the endorphins from your orgasm faded.

Evil Rick smiled smugly, almost as if he had been waiting for you to ask.

_“I put a spatially tessellated void inside a modified temporal field until a planet developed. So that, that’s the planet we’re on, I call it a micro-verse. Intelligent life hasn’t developed yet, so no one can hear you scream.”_

He looked around the room in contemplation. _“Krombopulos 8 constructed this building for me…oh plus time goes URRP slower here so we’ve got all night. Impressed Motherfucker?”_

 _“To say the least.”_ You stammered, the concept seeming somehow familiar, despite the fact you had only understood half of what he had just blurted out.

Evil Rick began to dress, pulling on a black t-shirt and searching in the pockets of his lab coat he retrieved his hip flask, grimacing as he noticed there were only a few meager drops of whiskey left.

 _“Jesus, I’m out, fine, I’ll be back soon I need to get some stuff.”_ He said gruffly, turning dismissively to leave.

 _“Aren’t you going to let me down from this thing and wait, didn’t you say time goes slower here?”_ You asked fearfully _._

 _“Jesus Christ, it’s fine, I won’t be long. Damn,”_ he chucked darkly, considering your point further _, “Well not THAT long.”_

 _“Rick!”_ You shouted angrily, but it was too late, he had already left and slammed the door behind him. You wondered if he might bring Rick C-137 back with him, the thought turning you on to a scandalous degree.

One thing was for sure, it was going to be a long night, if this planet even had nights.

 

The End


End file.
